PG's death (One shot)
by Zezzy202
Summary: This is the humorous version of what was most likely a horrifying experience. (A silly one shot I wrote about PG's death)


Scott struggled against Freddy's firm grip. He squirmed and kicked in a vain attempt to break free. His breath came out shallow and uneven as His heart thudded against his chest.

"You should've known you wouldn't be safe in that room Scott." Freddy taunted. "Fuck you!" Scott spat. His brave words were betrayed by his shaking body.

"My, my, what naughty language you have there Scott. You're going to have to fix that if you want to entertain the children." Freddy said in a sing-song voice.

Scott could do nothing more than struggle as the door to the back room door was pushed open and he was carried in.

"Put me down damn you!" Scott screamed. "I'll fucking-" Foxy cut him off. "I be tired o' hearin' yer bullshit Scott! It be time fer ye to walk tha' plank."

Chica smacked him in the back of the head. "What have I told you about cursing Foxy?" She asked. Foxy grumbled something under his breath.

Bonnie began knocking things over, searching for a suit that wasn't 'occupied'. Scott held back salty tears as large bruises began to form where Freddy held him.

"This is taking too long." Freddy said angrily. He held Scott away from him as if he had caught a deadly virus. "I don't want to hold this _thing _for any longer than necessary."

"You ain't much of a prize yourself Faz-fuck." Scott joked. He grinned his usual confident grin as his body continued to quiver like a leaf.

He winced as Freddy's grip tightened. "That smart mouth of yours won't do you any good here." Freddy hissed into Scott's ear. Scott continued to grin, taking solace in the fact that it enraged the large bear.

"No good boss." Bonnie called from across the room. "What do you mean?" Freddy asked. Bonnie jogged bock over to the small group. "Were out of suits." Bonnie answered. "Every spare we had is full."

Scott sighed in relief. "You heard him Faz-fuck. If you ain't got a suit to stuff me in there's nothin' we can do about it." Freddy dropped him reluctantly.

Scott fell, his knees too weak to support his body. "Rude much Faz-fuck?" Scott said, a relieved smile on his face. Freddy growled softly.

"One of us could always share ours until we can get another." Chica suggested. "There's enough room for two in here if we squeeze." Freddy's eyes glowed a menacing white as a malice filled smile grew across his face. "What a wonderful idea Chica." Freddy said.

Scott had not time to run as Freddy's hands latched onto his shoulders quicker than should have been possible. There was a sick popping noise as Freddy's grip tightened.

"But who should be the one to share?" Bonnie asked curiously. "I don't know about you but I _do not_ want that thing in my suit."

"I can see why you would have some…discomfort at the thought." Freddy said, glaring down at the captured Scott.

"Foxy, would you be willing to do this for us?" Freddy asked politely. Foxy glared at the bear. "You ain't gonna force me do it this time cap'n. Me suit's too torn, 'e would break it if we tried." Foxy said forcefully. Freddy sighed.

Bonnie looked at Chica hopefully. "No." She said bluntly. "I'm so offended." Scott said in mock hurt, his hand held to his chest. "Guess I'll just have to go suiteless 'till you get another one."

Scott wriggled out of Freddy's grip. He looked down at his watch. It was three thirty. "Looks like it's about time for me to go." He lied. "See ya on the flip side guys." He waved happily as he walked towards the door, a spring in his step.

Chica sighed. "Fine! If none of you wimps are man enough to do it I will." Chica said angrily. She grabbed Scott by the collar.

Scott struggled in her grasp. Freddy smirked victoriously. "It looks like we have a volunteer." He said

"C-c'mon guys, you don't want to do this!" Scott begged. "It'll really mess you up Chica! My insides 'll gunk up your works!"

"Shut up." Chica said. "I don't want to hear your complaining." She handed Scott to Freddy. "Try not to squirm too much." She told Scott. Chica undid the latches that held her head in place and pulled it off.

Freddy positioned Scott over the suit the best he could. "A-at least I'm going to die the way I lived," Scott said, his voice trembling in uncontrollable fear.

Freddy began to push Scott into the suit. He smiling in sadistic bliss as the sharp metal inside of Chica sunk into his legs. Unimaginable pain stabbed Scott's lower half as he was forced into the suit.

Scott yelled his last words through a heavy veil of pain. "INSIDE OF A WOMAN!" Freddy gave one last hard shove. There was a sickening squelch as Scott's body was crushed and shredded by the suit.

Foxy broke out into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny about this?" Chica asked irritably. Red gushed from every opening in her body as she stood.

"He got ye!" Foxy exclaimed through his laughter. "Explain." Chica said. "Jus' think abou' it. A lad inside o' a lass." Foxy said. "I'll give ye a minute to work it out."

Chica thought hard about what Foxy meant. She rubbed her chin with her wing like hands, more of Scott's precious blood pouring from her joints as she did. Then it clicked. Chica screeched loudly. "Get this thing out of me!" She yelled.

She clawed at her chest desperately. Bonnie's face went blank and his ears flattened against his head as he too realized what Scott had meant. Foxy laughed as Freddy finally figured it out.

Freddy quickly undid her breastplate, moving it gently aside as gore dripped from Chica. Bonnie hastily scooped out Scott's remains as Chica continued to screech in rage.

Freddy looked down at the pile of Scott that had been scooped out of Chica. He kicked it softly earning a satisfying squish.

"Where are we going to put this?" Freddy asked, still prodding to unmoving lump of gore. Foxy raised his hand. "I got a place where I can stash it." Foxy said.

Freddy turned to him angrily. "And you didn't say anything before we did this?" Freddy asked. Foxy shrugged. "It be fun ta watch ye panic." He said.

Freddy glared daggers at the back of Foxy's head as he went to go get whatever he had in mind for hiding the dead guard.

The black slowly receded from his vision. He was staring out into an all to hallway. "_Wh-huh?_" He asked groggily.

"_What's going on here?" _He reached to rub his face but was stopped by one small fact, he had no arms.

He attempted to look down but his head was locked in place. "_What the fuck? Aren't I supposed to be dead?_" He remembered the pain of being shoved into the suit with a shutter.

He would have jumped if possible as a little girls high pitched laugh rung through the hallway.

The next thing he knew he was in the security office. He tried to blink but had no eyelids to do so with. He noticed the man sitting in the leather chair. Or to be more specific, he noticed his hat, which proudly displayed the words 'night watch' in bold letters.

"_Hey!"_ He called. He read the name tag quickly. "_Hey Mike! __**IT'S ME!**__ The name is Scott if you didn't know. Can you tell me what's goin' on?" _

Mike's head shot up. He stared at Scott in fear, his body beginning to shake. "_What's wrong? __**IT'S**__ just __**ME**__."_

Mike shoved his face into the tablet, obscuring his view of the very confused Scott. Mike mumbled something about hallucinations and horrible jobs under his breath.

Scott felt a strong pull on his very existence. If possible he would have vomited as he seemingly teleported. The world blurred before turned to black. Scott looked around the black abyss that he had somehow been banished into.

"Fuck…"

A/N: I think I'm getting a hold of this writing thing! (I say with seven plus stories on my account.)


End file.
